Lies
by Emma1-0Love
Summary: It is rare for someone to be their true self, many say that everyone hides under a mask, a mask that shields them from their fears. They believed it was to shield them from the outside world, yet she created her own mask to protect them... protect them from her actions, actions that will lead her to her fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

**I know, I know. I still need to finish my other stories. Shame on me for creating a new one… but I just couldn't resist. It's been in my head for far too long. But I do promise that I will finish all of my stories no matter how long it takes. And sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy! RxR**

* * *

Soul Society… a place where souls come once they die. All souls are sent to a place called the Rukongai, where they live like normal people, yet their memories are no longer intact. Many find their way themselves, but others get lost and hold on to the world of the living. But if they stay for too long they become a creature of darkness and evil, a hollow. That is where shinigamis come in.

Their job is to help souls that cannot find their way, enacting a soul burial. They help balance the souls and purify hollows roaming in the world of the living. Many Shinigami are born in the Rukongai, but some are rarely born in the Seireitei, the center of Soul Society and where Shinigamis work. A soul becomes a Shinigami when they have a high amount of spiritual power, meaning not all souls can become shinigamis.

To become a shinigami one must go through the Academy, where there they will be trained and taught the way of a shinigami. If a student ranks high enough, they may be positioned as a captain in the Gotei 13. Some students graduated earlier than others, categorizing them as prodigies. Only a certain few have such a privilege, the most recent being one Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten. Right to this day, he still considered the youngest shinigami to become captain, many might underestimate him but once they fight him they understand his true strength.

Speaking about the devil… as of right now he is in his office working out the paper work his **responsible** lieutenant was supposed to do. Yep, there was definitely sarcasm there.

The room was silent, only the sound of stamping and grumbling resonated. If you listened closely, you could actually here what he was muttering about. "Damn Matsumoto… never doing her work… always lazing around…" The air around the room seemed to have also gone down, allowing your own breath to be seen.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door, which only caused the air to get even chillier.

"Enter!" Called out the very annoyed captain. Not only did he have to do his lieutenants work, but now someone is here to bother him. It better not be his lieutenant because if it was, he wasn't sure he'll be able to resist using Bankai on her.

The door opened slowly, revealing one of his squad members. "You seem to be in a very bad mood today, Shiro-chan. Makes me wonder what Rangiku did this time." The person, being a woman, said.

"More like what she didn't do…" Toshiro grumbled out, he paused for a second. "…and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? It's Captain Hitsugaya now."

The woman giggled in amusement. "Never going to happen… Shiro-chan. Besides, we've known each other for years and I'm not the only one doing it, Momo-chan does it too."

Toshiro grunted in annoyance, knowing very well he won't be able to break her or Momo out of that habit. He gave a tired sigh, he really needs to take a rest… but just one look at the big stack of papers stopped his thoughts. Out of nowhere, he hit his head on the desk and groaned, he'll never be done. He could imagine strangling his Lieutenant to death just he could get a more hard working one… or more like one that actually did their work.

He heard another giggle escape the woman. "How about I help you with that. Then later, we could go get nice and fresh watermelon."

Just with that last word, he felt his mouth water. He could never resist a free invite for watermelon. Hell, if a creepy man in a white van said he had fresh cut watermelon in there, he would definitely jump in, no matter how weird and crazy it was. Watermelon is his life.

The woman was trying to hold her laughter, she doesn't think Toshiro noticed that he was beginning to drool all over his desk, creating a big puddle of icky gooey saliva. She held onto her stomach, believing that would prevent the laugh from escaping, which didn't work. Her laughter echoed throughout the whole room, snapping Toshiro out of his daze.

"Kagome, what's so funny?" He glared at her, knowing very well that it had something to do with him. Something he didn't want to know.

The woman, Kagome, kept on laughing, not able to contain it. "You- Haha! You were- Hahaha!" Her constant laughing prevented her from saying it.

"Kagome! Stop this foolish act and explain!" His fist slammed against the desk.

Finally, she composed herself a little, a few giggles escaping here and their. "You- _giggle_- you were- _giggle_- you were drooling-Hahaha!"

Now that she mentioned it, he felt a wet trail sliding down his mouth, he looked down and found a puddle on his desk. His face instantly went cherry red, embarrassed by the fact that he actually drooled and in front of her none the less.

Her being Kagome Higurashi, Third seat of squad Ten as well as his childhood friend… and his secret crush. The girl he's known for most of his life other than Momo.

All through the Seireitei, Toshiro's embarrassed shouts could be heard followed by a feminine yet loud laugh.

* * *

**So… how was it. My writing style better or still the same? I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Chapter: The Time Nears**


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Nears

Thank you guys for the reviews and thanks InquireTheOrigin, I really do apreciate critism and I'm glad that you pointed out some things. Critism is always welcome with me, it helps me improve my writing skills even if it's a little so thanks! So enjoy!

"_Happiness, you see, its just an illusion of Fate, a heavenly sleight of hand designed to make you believe in fairy tales. But there's no happily ever after. You'll only find happy endings in books. Some books." ― Ellen Hopkins_

**Chapter 1: The Time Nears**

He enveloped the silence he was gifted with. The only sound he heard was the rustling of leaves and the blow of the wind. No soul was in his sight, no one to interrupt him.

Almost all of the 10th division were either on a mission or just going around the Seireitei looking for something to do. This left him a time to relax before the barracks became rowdy, meaning Rangiku Matsumoto coming back to bother him.

A sigh escaped Toshiro as he leaned on the tree, his posture was relaxed, worry free. After finishing all the paper work, with the help of Kagome, both he and Kagome decided to go outside and take in the nice weather.

The whole yard was an endless sea of green, only other color was the brown of the trees. Toshiro decided to sit under a tree, awaiting Kagome's return of his promised watermelon.

He quietly waited but after some time he began to doze off, tired of that day's work. Light snores could be heard coming from him, his head and back leaning against the tree for support.

Minutes later, the padding of footsteps were heard walking along the grass. Slowly they began to get closer to the captain's sleeping form. The person stopped once she was a couple of inches from him.

"My, my, looks like Shiro-chan has fallen asleep." It was Kagome; finally back with a plate of cut up watermelon. She stared down at him for seconds before leaning down and setting the plate down to the side. Standing back up, she walked in front of Toshiro and squatted down. Her eyes scanned him, taking in every single detail. She watched the way his chest rose and then fell, the way his brows creased every time the wind blew, the way his lips would move whenever a breathe escaped. Her hand slowly rose and inched towards his face. Little by little it got closer until it was a breaths away… she stopped. She hesitated and her hand coiled back towards her chest.

She cradled her hand, she was afraid… afraid that she would taint him. What she is doing is unforgivable and she knew that many will suffer. It would tear them all apart, especially him. But… it would be for the best, she just knew it.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to him, knowing very well that he didn't hear her. A lone tear made its way down her cheek but she stopped it, wiping it away.

Suddenly she began to hear rustling coming from behind her, getting closer. She didn't even turn to look, knowing very well who it was.

"What are you doing here…Gin?"

…

All she received was silence… yet he did something she truly hated from him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned on her head.

"Spying on ya Captain, Kagome-chan?"

She knew he had his infamous smirk plastered on his face, mocking her. He mocked her for her suffering, yet she knew that he was feeling the same way she is. After all, they are both committing the same crime, for the same reason.

"I won't say this again, what are you doing here?" She ignored the fact that he was touching her, not wanting to create a ruckus that would wake up Toshiro. Kagome could feel the grin on his face grow wider.

"I'm just here to inform ya of the news."

Confusion settled inside her yet she didn't show it. "News…?"

He began to shift slightly, moving his head down towards her shoulder. "Yes… Byakuya Kuchiki has been ordered to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki from the world of the living… tonight."

Her eyes hardened at that. "It is almost time."

His arms loosened its hold on her and began to slither away. "Yes… and I suggest ya value your time with your dear captain."

With those words, he removed himself from her and began to walk away. "Ah, and one more thing…"

She turned her head to show him she was listening.

"… try not to do anything foolish, Captain Aizen's words." With that he finally left, leaving her once again alone with her captain. Lucky for her, he didn't even wake up throughout the conversation.

She turned her head back towards him and sighed. "It looks like my time with you is running out."

She faced away from him and towards the watermelon. Standing up, she walked over next to the plate and sat down. Slowly, she reached for a piece and took a small bite out of it, savoring the flavor. "Oishii*."

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Alarms rang throughout Soul Society.

"**Alert! Alert! Intruders in the city! All personals should report to their stations!"**

"Intruders…?" Kagome questioned.

"Do you think they're the ones Gin stopped?" Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th division, asked. They were both lounging around the office before the alarm went on.

Kagome contemplated on her answer. "Probably, who else would it be?"

She stood up from her spot and began to walk away. Matsumoto just blinked at her in confusion. "Kagome-chan, where are you going?"

Kagome kept on walking, but still answered. "I'm going to meet the boy."

That made Matsumoto even more confused. "Boy…?" She was going to her ask her what boy, but by then Kagome had already disappeared.

She sighed in annoyance. "I guess I'll start going too."

* * *

One by one they each climbed out of the sewer and out in the open. "So which way do we go now, Hanatarou?" A boy with orange hair asked. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, a boy that was given the powers of a shinigami by Rukia Kuchiki. That is considered a great crime in Soul Society, causing Rukia to get arrested and receive a punishment, execution. And that is the reason he is here as of now, along with others, to rescue Rukia.

"Um- it's up ahead…" The boy identified as Hanatarou answered. He is a shinigami of squad four, he had accidentally been dragged by Ichigo and his friend when they supposedly tried to take him hostage. Big mistake… it didn't even matter to the other squads since he was a member of squad four, the squad that didn't fight. And so now here he is… helping the intruders, but he is only helping them because he met Rukia and admired her for her kindness.

Also, being accompanied by them is a soul that goes by the name of Ganju Shiba. He originally wasn't part of the invasion group, but he later joined wanting to find out the truth about his brother's death.

"Then let's hurry." Ichigo said, jogging up ahead. The two others followed behind him.

They ran for a while, listening to Hanatarou's direction on whether to turn or go straight. But as they ran, Ichigo felt something… almost like someone was watching him, and knew to always trust his instincts. Suddenly he stopped his running, make the others stop as well and look at him confused.

"Someone is watching us." He whispered out. Both Hanatarou and Ganju tensed up and began to look around, yet they didn't find anything. Ichigo's eyes scanned around, but he found no sign of the person. His eyes narrowed; if he couldn't see them now then he could just invite them out.

"I know you're there, so just come out!" He yelled out to the air.

…

...

…

He received no response, only silence. He grew frustrated at the fact that the person was making him look stupid. "Dammit! I don't have time for games!"

Suddenly, he felt something shift behind him. Slowly he turned his head only to be met with... nothing. "What the...?"

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki." A voice suddenly said. His head immediately turned back to the front, where the voice came from. His eyes widened at what he saw, it was a woman. She was standing on the roof top of one of the buildings, she looked to be simple and normal, but he knew appearances can be deceiving. He put a hand on the hilt of his sword, which was strapped behind his back. "How do you know my name and who are you?"

The woman merely giggled. "You had an encounter with an acquaintance of mine and as who I am... my name is Kagome Higurashi, 3rd seat of the 10th division. It's my pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo scowled at how casually she is acting. "Well, the pleasure isn't mine... so are you here to stop us?"

Kagome just waved her hand in front of her. "Of course not."

Ichigo relaxed his grip on his hilt but still didn't let go. "Then why are you here?"

A smirk slithered on her face, one that made him apprehensive. "Why... I'm only here to test your power."

Ichigo didn't even have time to prepare himself; as soon as she said those words... she was gone. "How...?" He turned left and then right, but she was nowhere in view.

"You know Ichigo-_kun_, you shouldn't leave your back unguarded." She was behind him, but how? He instantly turned around, only to be met with nothing.

"Ichigo-san, be careful!" Hanatarou yelled out, both him and Ganju were off to the side not wanting to get involved in a battle that was not theirs. "Higurashi-san's speed exceeds that of a captain!"

"Thanks." Ichigo nodded back at him. He unstrapped his butcher knife... I mean sword and prepared himself. _'Where could she be?'_

"Looking for me?" Out of nowhere, she appeared right in front of him, making him stumble back. _'How can she be that fast?'_

"You know... so far no one has been able to unlock the secrets towards my speed. Makes me wonder... will you be able to?" At the end of her statement, she slowly began to unsheathe her sword, which was tied to her waist. The sword was simple, no intricate designs or anything.

Ichigo tensed up and put his sword in front of him. "What do you mean?"

She twirled her sword around and smirked. "You'll see."

He stood in silence, waiting for her to make a move or anything. Seconds passed by and there was yet anyone to make a move, Ichigo felt impatience settling in. Then it happened, he felt pain through his whole body. It wasn't the big type of pain where he felt like he was going to die, no it was the type of pain where he had injuries all over. And he was right.

Right after he felt it blood began to pour out of wounds he didn't even know he had. The only thought in mind was, _'What just happened?'_ His eyes widened and he stared at her only to see her smirking at him.

"How did you-"

She interrupted before he could finish his question. "How did I do that? It's my specialty, of course. And do you really think I'll tell you my little secret. You have to figure it out yourself, just like the others."

He clutched onto one of the wounds he received, trying to stop some of the blood from leaking out, which was useless. His whole body was practically littered with scratches, some bigger than others. He began to get nervous when he saw her beginning to twirl her sword around again.

"How about we keep on playing instead of talking?" She stopped twirling her sword and got into a stance. "Ready, and go!"

She sprinted forward and began attacking him with her sword. Ichigo blocked every one of her attacks, yet he was having difficulties since he was being pushed pack. _'Her strength... it's incredible.'_

Every strike she made he had to take one step back, unless being pushed down to the ground. "What's the matter Ichigo? Is this really all you can do? How disappointing."

Her attacks stopped and she looked upset by the fact that he hasn't done anything. "I really thought you would have been a lot stronger than this, but I guess I was wrong."

Ichigo seemed a little agitated by the fact the she just called him weak. "What did you-"

He was interrupted once again by her. "Looks like it time for me to leave. Ichigo, we will meet again, and when we do, you will be stronger and you will fight me." With those words, she disappeared.

Ichigo just stood there, surprised by her sudden leave. It took him only moments to get to his senses and continue their adventure. "Come on, we can't waist anymore time."

Ganju and Hanatarou both nodded and followed him still stunned that Kagome let them go.

Now all that awaited them was Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th division.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I loved them! Now her is chapter 3, sorry it took so long.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

"_The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple." ― Oscar Wilde_

**Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed**

The sky darkened, black clouds morphed together on a single command. A dragon made out of ice and water began to form.

"Rain upon the frozen heavens! _Hyourinmaru_!" The dragon, now fully formed, roared out in response.

Hyourinmaru, the released form of Toshiro Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto, it is considered to be one of the strongest of the ice-elements sword.

The dragon launched over to where two shinigamis were located and crashed into the ground. Water splashed all around, everything that it touched turned into ice.

Both shinigamis jumped out of the way, one of them managed to escape from the attack, jumping onto a roof top, but the other one wasn't so lucky. As soon as the water touched him his whole body began to turn into ice. His scream rang out in the area, but he became silent when he fell onto the ground. He was still awake, but he was immobile, his body stuck to the ground by the ice.

Yet that shinigami went ignored by Toshiro, instead he went to chase the one that escaped his attack.

Toshiro's battle cry rang out, attacking the shinigami with his zanpakuto. Once again, the dragon appeared, heading straight towards the shinigami, but the attack was blocked by him with his sword. The dragon instantly disappeared.

The shinigami smirked in victory, believing that he won. Wrong... out of nowhere a chain appeared; a thick layer of ice covered his left arm. He was caught by Toshiro.

"Captain...!" The shinigami on the ground called out.

"It's over, Ichimaru!" Toshiro held his sword towards Gin.

Gin turned his head towards him and opened his eyes, the one thing he rarely does.

"Shoot to Kill, _Shinsou._" His Zanpakuto suddenly appeared from behind his robes piercing through them and head straight for Toshiro's eye.

Toshiro's eyes widened, yet he managed to duck before it hit.

"Sure ya wanna dodge that?" Toshiro gained a face of shock. "That girl's gonna die." The sword was stretching out at Gin's command.

Immediately, he turned around and looked towards Hinamori's unconscious form. "Hinamori!"

As the sword approached the girl, a pair of feet suddenly appeared, blocking the attack with her own sword. All eyes were on that person.

"Matsumoto..." Toshiro was both surprised and relieved that she was there.

Gin was surprised as well but let it go as soon as he felt a sharp object at his throat. "Gin, I suggest you put your sword away unless you want to end up without a head." A voice whispered to his ear.

Toshiro turned around, surprised to see her as well. "Kagome..."

"Forgive us Captain, we were going to head back to headquarters as instructed, but we felt the spiritual pressure of Hyourinmaru, we had to come back." Matsumoto explained, still blocking and holding Gin's sword back.

"Hai, you know very well we can't stay away when you're in a pinch." Kagome smiled at him, still holding her sword at Gin's throat.

Kagome's smiled faded when she turned her attention towards Gin. "Now Gin, put your Zanpakuto away or we will have no choice but to hurt you."

In response, Gin smirked yet retreated his Zanpakuto. Kagome accepted that and lowered her sword, backing a couple of feet away from him.

As soon as the threat was gone, he turned around and began to walk away.

"Stop, Ichimaru...!" Toshiro was about to go after him but was stopped by Gin's next words.

"Instead of coming after me, shouldn't you go over there and take care of the lieutenant of the 5th division?" With that, he disappeared.

Kagome cursed and ran towards the edge of the roof. "I'll take care of him, Shiro-chan. You take care of Momo-chan."

Toshiro reached his hand out and called out to her. "Kagome wait...!" But by then she was already gone. "Dammit..."

* * *

Both of them ran through the roof tops, one slightly behind the other. They ran for miles until the one in the front came to a stop. He jumped down from the roof and into a desolated area. The other one followed his lead, but instead of just stopping, she pulled out her sword and ran at him.

The man stayed still, smirk plastered on his face, unmoved by the fact that he is about to be stabbed.

The person got closer and closer and then... she stopped, sword inches from piercing his heart. "I warned not to lay a finger on him, Gin." A ferocious glare was set on him. She really wanted to chop him to pieces right now, orders be damned.

Gin's smirk stayed in place, not at all affected by her. "Now, now Kagome-chan. There's no need to be so angry, after all I didn't even touch him. It was he that did all the fighting."

That only caused her to press her sword at his chest, piercing the skin. A little bit of blood seeped out, but went unnoticed.

"If you ever make him shed even one small drop of blood...**I will kill you**." Kagome voice held malice in it, and Gin knew she would keep her threat. His smirk faltered for a second but then went back to place.

"Is that understood...Gin?" She put more pressure on her sword, sending him the idea.

"Hai, hai." He held his hands up in surrender. Kagome slowly retreated her sword and put it away, glare still in place. She kept her eyes on him, waiting to see him do something foolish, not that he needed to do something, he's already a fool himself.

Gin shifted around, dusting away the imaginary dirt and then began checking himself. First he looked at his chest, there was a small hole on his haori along with a trail of blood, courtesy of Kagome. And then he checked his left arm, his whole sleeve was gone all because of Toshiro's ice. His eyes opened up and he stared at it, well it was actually more of a glare than a stare. The look in his eyes held something dark, something Kagome knew too well. That look...she saw it before and has seen it many times, all directed at her captain, the reason was unknown to her but she had a sneaking suspicion on why.

Gin came out of his trance when he realized what he was doing. His eyes narrowed up, hiding away his eyes once again. That damn fox smirk coming back to life. He turned his attention towards her and took a couple of steps in her direction. "So Kagome-chan... how about we go get something to eat? Persimmons...?"

All Kagome did was sigh, not really surprised by sudden mood change.

'_He really is a fool.'_

* * *

The room was silent, guilt could clearly be felt in the air.

"If you haven't turned around...Hinamori would've died." Toshiro spoke softly. He along with Matsumoto and Kagome were inside the 4th division's barracks, watching Momo's unconscious form lying on a bed. After Gin left, both Toshiro and Matsumoto took Hinamori to the 4th division to be treated for her wounds. Kagome arrived later, after having her little 'chat' with Gin. The scene she arrived on was depressing, Momo was lying there with tubes attached to her wrist, Toshiro looked guilty for not being able to save her from the pain, and Matsumoto was lost in thought, sadness clearly shown on her face.

"Thanks... Matsumoto, Kagome."

"No problem." Matsumoto said.

"We will always be here to help you, Shiro-chan." Kagome said softly, guilt coursing through her heart. She was feeding him lies, yet he will not know until the time came.

They stayed quiet, each one of them pondering on the situations. Then, a black butterfly came in through the open doors.

"A hell butterfly?" Matsumoto said, noticing the moth first. A transmission was suddenly reported. **"The following message is meant for all Captains and Lieutenants. The convict, Rukia Kuchiki's execution date has once again been changed. The time of execution has been set to... exactly 29 hours from now."**

Both Matsumoto and Toshiro gained a look of surprise. "Captain this..."

"**This decision is final. The date should not change again. Over and Out..."** Once the transmission ended, Toshiro began to walk out of the room, determination set on.

"Captain!" Matsumoto called out.

"The execution and the release of Soukyoku... If it is all part of Ichimaru's plan I can't just sit here and not do anything to stop it." He explained, not even stopping in his trek. "Come, Matsumoto. Let's stop the execution. Kagome you stay here and protect Momo."

"Of course, Shiro-chan." With that he left, followed by Matsumoto. If he would've turned around he would have seen the saddened look on Kagome's face, he would've heard her say goodbye, yet he never did.

A soundless sigh escaped her lips, everything was going as he planned. The only thing left was to send Momo in his direction. Just thinking of that made her turn her attention towards Momo. She would be sending her vey own friend into the hands of a monster, the man that will break her spirit. Yet she could do nothing to stop it, orders are orders and she could not disobey them unless she wanted to stop the plan. And that was a no go for her, she has come far and she will not back down now, not until she got what she wanted.

She sighed for the millionth time that day, this could be considered one of the worst days of her life... no wait, that would be tomorrow and the rest of those days. Fate really hates her.

Now all there was left to do now is wait until Momo woke up and tell her where Toshiro went. Then she will leave everything to them.

...

...

...

"I'm such an idiot."

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she had a major headache. Second, was that she was in the fourth divisions barracks. And third, was that she wasn't alone.

"Good Morning... Momo-chan."

Her head instantly turned towards the source of the voice. "K-Kagome-chan..."

"How are you feeling?"

Momo put a hand onto her forehead. "I... My head hurts a little but nothing else."

Kagome gave her a small smile. "That's good, you had me worried there."

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." She didn't know what to say, whatever happened she couldn't remember.

"There's no need to apologize Momo-chan, it's not your fault after all." Kagome said, patting her head.

"Kagome-chan...what happened? Why am I here?" Momo gave her a questioning look.

Kagome looked confused. "You don't remember anything that happened yesterday?"

The only answer she got was a shake of the head. "I see...Last Night, you attacked Toshiro."

Momo's eyes widened. "Why would I do that?"

"You said that he was to blame for Captain Aizen's death."

Her whole body began to shake, the headache getting worse. Last night's events were fuzzy to her, but now that Kagome told her what happened it was all coming back to her.

"I...I... Kagome-chan, where did Shiro-chan go?"

"Shiro-chan has gone to check on central 46 and try to stop the execution..." As she finished those words, Momo was already running out the door, sword in hand.

She sighed, everything was set, now all she had to do was wait for the signal.

* * *

"**Captains, Lieutenants, and temporary lieutenants of Gotei 13...and the drifters,"** the transmission rang throughout Soul Society.

"**This is Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane of the 4****th**** Division speaking. Can everyone hear me? An emergency situation has occurred. This emergency transmission is under the authority of Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4****th**** Division and myself, Kotetsu Isane. Please listen carefully. Everything I'm about to say is all true."** There was a slight pause. **"Sosuke Aizen has betrayed Soul Society. He was behind the strings for Rukia Kuchiki's execution. Central 46 was recently found murdered and Aizen, along with Gin Ichimaru, are the culprits. Captain Hitsugaya tried to stop them, but was gravely injured in the process. As of right now, Aizen is located on the Soukyoku. Please, everyone be careful when trying to restrain him. Over and Out."**

Many shouts of 'how' and 'why' were heard, yet no one knew the answers to them.

"I should probably get going now that the cat is out of the bag." Kagome said, exiting a room. "I just hope Shiro wasn't wounded that badly. I wouldn't want to ruin the plan so soon." She told herself. With those words she began her trek towards the path of betrayal.

**Yeah I know, nothing exciting has happened yet. That will be in the next chapter. So see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye Bright Days

**A big thanks to my reviewers, as well as my readers! Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

"_The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of a friend." ― Heather Brewer_

**Chapter 4: Goodbye Bright Days**

"I said... I refuse Captain Aizen." A red headed boy told Aizen, crouching down holding onto a girl known as Rukia Kuchiki.

Aizen merely smirked. "Very well then."

Gin was about unsheathe his sword, but was stopped by Aizen. "It is okay, Gin."

Slowly, Aizen began to take deliberated steps towards the red head. "You are so stubborn, Abarai-kun. It can't be helped that you refused...When I told you to leave Rukia Kuchiki to me. I understand how you must feel right now...so it's fine if you want to hold on to Rukia Kuchiki. Leave your arms here and step aside." Aizen suddenly raised his sword.

The boy, now known as Abarai, gained a look of surprise, yet he managed to dodge Aizen's sword with Rukia still in his arms. Blood dripped from his arm, not having been able to fully dodge the attack.

"Re... Renji!" Rukia panicked.

"Impressive...so you have become strong enough to dodge successfully...Abarai-kun." Aizen complimented. "You've grown so much! I'm happy for you. However, if it is possible, I wish that you wouldn't be so stubborn. It is quite difficult to control one's strength...while stepping on an ant without killing it. Being your former commanding officer, I can't bear to see you die."

Renji didn't respond, his body trying to keep up with his wounds.

"Renji!" Rukia said worriedly.

"Be quiet, Rukia." Renji panted out. "You said, 'Being your former commanding officer, I can't bear to see you die.' Then why did you... kill Hinamori!?"

"Ah so that powerful tremor of spiritual pressure earlier really was from the Tenteikuura*. It was Isane-kun...wasn't it?" Aizen questioned. "As for Hinamori...I had no choice. She couldn't live without me. That was how I brain washed her to be. Don't you think that was charitable of me to kill her?" Aizen allowed Renji to take that in, but then continued. "Though I honestly didn't want her to die by my hands. That was why I went through the trouble of getting Kira-kun and Hitsugaya-kun to fight her. However, that plan didn't go so well. Thus, I had no choice...but to do it myself."

Renji's head lowered slightly. "I see...so Kira and Hinamori...they're just puppets that you manipulated at will?"

"As are you Abarai-kun." Aizen simply said.

"I get it now...you're not the same Captain Aizen that I know anymore. I don't know what you're intentions are, but I won't give Rukia to you even if I die!"

"I'm not the Captain Aizen that you know? Sadly, that is just your delusion, Abarai-kun." Once those words escaped his mouth, his face morphed into that of a monster. "The Sosuke Aizen that you know...never existed to begin with!"

Everything was now clear to Renji, he jumped up in the air and began to attack. "Roar, _Zabimaru!_"

The zanpakuto suddenly changed into its Shikai form and began to stretch out towards Aizen.

"Ah, the initial release. To do the initial release with that severely wounded body of yours must have taken a lot of effort." Aizen said mockingly. "But you know as well as I do that..." He brought his zanpakuto up and simply blocked the attack without any effort. "That alone won't even delay the inevitable for the slightest bit."

Renji looked surprised for a second but continued to attack. "I don't care!"

"What a troublesome child." Aizen merely said.

Once again, Renji sent his Zanpakuto, but was stopped by Aizen with his bare hand. Renji was shocked by Aizen's strength.

"Among the three you were always the most difficult one to handle, Abarai-kun." While still holding the sword, Aizen managed to destroy it into pieces. "I was very certain..." He somehow managed to wound Renji without even moving.

Blood splattered from Renji's shoulder. "From the first time I met the three of you, I was very certain that I could 'use you'." Renji fell onto his knees, Rukia still in his arms. "Thus as soon as you entered the Gotei 13, I got all three of you into the 5th division. Then I let the most useful ones be Gin's and my direct subordinates. I kicked you out to another division right away." Aizen looked down on him.

"It looks like my instincts were correct. I will say this one last time. Put down Rukia Kuchiki and move aside!"

"Pl-please wait, Captain Aizen! I-" Rukia tried to speak with Aizen but was interrupted by Renji.

"I refuse!"

Rukia turned surprised towards Renji. "Renji...!"

"I told you to be quiet, Rukia!" He suddenly turned his attention back to Aizen. "I won't do it!" The memory of him allowing Rukia to be adopted to the Kuchiki family came back to him.

"I'll never let her go, you bastard!" Renji said, grin in place.

"I see. How unfortunate!" Aizen mocked, bring down his sword on them. As his sword approached them, another one appeared, blocking his.

"Yo!" The newcomer said to Renji. As it turns out, it's none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Why are you crouching on the ground? Is Rukia that heavy? I've come to help, Renji!" Ichigo said, smirk plaster in his face.

Aizen stared passively at him, not at all surprised.

"Ichigo..." Renji called out.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry that you had to come and save-" Renji was suddenly interrupted by Ichigo.

"What the...!? You look pretty beat-up considering that you were only carrying Rukia around. Was that load _that_ heavy for you to run away with?" Ichigo gave him a goofy look.

Renji got irritated by his words. "AH!? What are you implying? Aren't you looking a little wobbly yourself? Shouldn't you be wrapped up in bed somewhere instead of coming here!?"

"What!? Is that what you have to say to the guy who just saved your ass?"

"Are you stupid!? I was going to thank you! But then you-"

They both stopped their bickering when Rukia suddenly pushed herself away from Renji's tight grip and took a big breath.

"Y-yo, Rukia..." Renji looked at her questioningly. "You okay...?" Ichigo finished. Rukia panted, trying to catch her breath, but then she glared at both of them.

"Fool! Were you trying to set a new record for holding my breath!?" She punched Renji on the chin. "Pressing me against your chest with all your strength and chatting away...You nearly killed me, moron!"

* * *

"Sorry." Gin said, watching the trio bicker. "I was thinking about what to do and didn't notice that boy coming. That, and Kagome-chan is a little bit late, I wonder where she went?"

"Ah, that's okay." Aizen said casually. "The difference between one speck of dust and two isn't something you can see with your eyes."

* * *

"So he's Aizen?" Ichigo questioned, finally finished with the little reunion.

"Yeah."

"Do you still have enough energy to run away, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"I do, but I'm not running."

"What!?"

Renji interrupted him before he can start ranting. "I've got a plan. Zabimaru's broken form has its uses! I'm going to fight! I'm sure you know too...It's impossible to just run. I'm not saying we have to beat them, but unless we immobilize them somehow...they'll just drag us back here without breaking a sweat."

Ichigo looked at Renji and saw the determination in his eyes. "Heh, fine then. Let's get this double-team started!"

And thus the battle between Aizen and the double-team begun.

* * *

Rukia looked frightened. She was scared for her friends' lives. Aizen had beaten them without sweat. 'Ichigo...Renji...my body won't move!'

Aizen took slow steps towards her, "Now get up, Rukia Kuchiki." He grabbed onto a collar that was placed on her neck and lifted her.

"Ah, I see. Your whole body became limp because of my spiritual pressure? Ok, don't worry about it. It's just easier for me if you can walk on your own."

Suddenly there was the sound of clothes rustling. Ichigo was trying to get up from the ground.

"How pitiful. You're still conscious." Aizen said, looking his way. "You really must hate the fact that your strength doesn't match the level of your vitality. Though it would be best to stop that recklessness. Right now your spine is the only thing holding your body together. No matter how hard you try, there's no way to stand up without destroying your body. It's not a matter of spirit. It is physically impossible. Look on the bright side. You've been very helpful already so now...just lay there quietly until you pass on. Your mission...is over."

"You...said...mission!?" Ichigo panted out.

"Yes." And thus Aizen began his long explanation on how he knew everything that was going to happen and how he planned it all out. After all that, he talked about a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid and how experimented on many hollows. And once he was finished speaking about that, he went on explaining about the Hougyoku, how Kisuke Urahara created it and how he implanted into a person, Rukia Kuchiki.

As he finished his explanation, someone appeared behind him. Sajin Komamura, Captain of the 7th division, he had the appearance of a wolf, which made many fear him.

"Aizen!" He shouted out. Aizen only gave him a bored glance.

Out of nowhere, a giant sword descended upon Aizen. Debris flew all over, covering the scene. As it began to clear, everyone saw that Aizen was holding the sword with his bare hands.

"I haven't seen that for a while, your face that is. Did you have a change of heart of some sort, Komamura-kun?" Aizen chuckled out.

"How can you still laugh...Aizen!?" Komamura lashed out, the place where Aizen once stood was destroyed, yet he had jumped out of the way. "For your lies and betrayal of all of us, I shall give you no mercy!"

Standing behind Aizen was someone Komamura once trusted, Kaname Tousen, Captain of the 9th division.

"And you, Tousen! Do you have anything to say for yourself!?" Tousen merely stayed quiet. "Nothing at all!? How disappointing...Tousen! _Bankai!_"

* * *

Soft footsteps were heard inside the hallways of the 4th division. Many of the division members took one glance at the person, but then continued on with their work. Some of them knew where she was head, yet others ignored her, having their own job to do.

The tapping of footsteps finally came to a stop. The person was standing right in front of a door and was getting ready to knock...when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Kagome-san?"

Kagome turned to the person that called out to her, a smile forced on. "Ah, Isane-san! It's nice to see you."

Isane nodded. "Likewise. Are you here to see Captain Hitsugaya?"

Pain flashed through Kagome's eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Isane. "Yes...when I heard that he was severely injured I came here immediately. Tell me Isane-san...how is he?"

Isane sighed, not liking to say the bad news. "Right now his condition has yet to stabilize. Whether he lives or dies is all up to him."

Kagome lowered her head in sadness. "I see...thank you, Isane-san."

"There is no need to thank me, Kagome-san. You are more than welcome to go inside and visit him anytime you like."

Kagome nodded. "Again...thank you. I guess I'll be seeing you around." With those words she turned and went into the room where Toshiro was located.

'I just hope everything gets better so no one has to suffer like Kagome-san is.' Isane thought to herself, walking over to somewhere else.

* * *

The door shut with a soft 'click'. As soon as she entered the room, her eyes were directed to the reason she was here.

"Toshiro..." She whispered to herself. After a couple of seconds, she began to take slow steps towards him, afraid that something might happen.

The closer she got, the more she could see of his condition. He was lying very still in the bed, too still in her opinion. His breathes were shallow and many tubes were attached to his wrist. And to add to that, he was paler than usual. She knew it was her fault, she could've saved him, stopped Aizen from hurting him. Yet she didn't. And so now she will live for the rest of her life with a guilty conscious, not only that, but knowing that she also be the cause of his pain.

Her hand slowly reached for him and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Toshiro. I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know...I want you to know that I...I love you." Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "It hurts me to see you like this, but it was for the best. I can't stay with you anymore...my time is up. I wish to stay with you forever, yet I have already made my decision and...I can't back down. I'm a selfish person, putting revenge over friendship." Her hands slide away from his cheek and onto his hands. She intertwined her hand with his and gripped it. "Through all of this I want you to stay strong. Don't give up and allow yourself to become weak because of my selfish desires. I promise...that after all this ends...you won't have to suffer anymore."

She suddenly took her hands away from him and put them behind her neck, reaching for something. When she finally got it, she allowed it to fall on the palm of her hand. "Through all this hardship I want you to promise me something." She didn't receive an answer, for she knew she wouldn't. Slowly she got the object on her hand to fall gently onto Toshiro's chest. "I want you to promise me that you won't forget me. That you won't forget all the good times we had together, all the sad times, and all the happy times."

She knew she had to go now, she was only stalling the unavoidable. But she couldn't do that anymore, she was already late to the meeting.

With her final tears, she spoke to him. "I have to go now. Farwell...my beloved."

* * *

"Don't you sense it Aizen? You have been completely surrounded." A dark skinned woman, Yoruichi Shihoin, said.

Komamura was defeated by Aizen fairly easily. Later he went on to take the Hougyoku out of Rukia's body, yet once he was done he was stopped by Yoruichi and Sui-Feng, Captain of the 2nd division. They both managed to capture him, just like Gin was caught by Matsumoto, sword directed at his neck.

All Captains and Lieutenants, except for those that were injured, have surrounded the three traitors, leaving them nowhere to go.

"Aizen...it's over."

Aizen merely chuckled. "You're late." He seemed to be talking to air, which confused everyone.

"Forgive me, Captain. I had to take care of some business." A voice suddenly spoke behind them all.

Recognition shined in Matsumoto's eyes. "K-Kagome-chan!"

All she received was a blank stare from her.

"Mah, Kagome-chan, and here we worrying that you got into some sort of trouble." Gin whined, which went ignored by her.

Many of the lieutenants stood on guard, now knowing that she was not one of them.

"You are still surrounded, Aizen. A single person won't be able to help you. You cannot escape." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah...sorry, but...it's time."

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Get away, Soi Fong!" They both jumped away just in time to avoid the light that suddenly surrounded Aizen.

Everyone looked up to where the light was coming from, which surprised all of them. A hole had ripped in the sky and inside were many Menos Grandes. But that wasn't all, along with that came three more lights. Each one of them surrounding Gin, Tousen, and Kagome.

"It's too bad. It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer. Farewell, Rangiku. Sorry." Gin said sincerely.

With that they were all lifted off the ground and began to float up to the sky.

"He's floating!" One of the shinigami shouted out.

"Trying to run? You-"

"Stop!" the Captain Commander stopped everyone from attacking. "That beam of light is called Negacion. The Menos use it to rescue their comrades. Once that light is cast the area inside the light becomes completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside. Everyone who has fought the Menos before know this. From the moment that beam of light came down...Aizen has gone out of our reach."

***Tenteikuura- the way they communicate with other shinigami.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Story and a Promise

**Yay! I finally updated! I know it took me long, but with all the college stress I was unable to concentrate on my writing. ****But I´ll try my best on updating all of my stories soon. Hope you enjoy! And a big thanks for all of the reviews!**

* * *

"_No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories." ― Haruki Murakami_

**Chapter 5: The Story and a Promise**

There was a loud crashed followed by a yell. "_Gin you pig head! Pig head!_" Rangiku seemed to have gotten drunk, taking out her anger on the poor cup of sake. "_And what's with those weird eyes_!"

"_Yeah! Yeah!_" Accompanying her is one of her drinking buddies, Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the 3rd division. "_I could care less if he dies!_"

Toshiro Hitsugaya merely stared at the two drunks, watching them drown away their sufferings with alcohol. Even though he himself was drinking, he wasn't that idiotic to drink too much. He sighed, he needed to go somewhere else in order to think. Alcohol will not stop the pain he was feeling, all he needs is some solitude. Without a second thought, he stood up from his seat and began to walk away.

"_Ari? Where're you going, Captain?_" Matsumoto slurred out.

"Bathroom." Was all he said.

In the background, Kira could be heard trying to catch Matsumoto's attention. "_Matsumoto-san! Matsumoto-san! Today, I'm going to drink until I throw up!_" Matsumoto ignored him and stared at her captain's retreating form.

"_Take~care~_"

And so he was gone, leaving the drunkards to fend for themselves.

* * *

She was alone, no one to bother her or order her around. Only a day has passed since they defected from Soul Society, yet there wasn't anything to do around the desolated place, nothing to keep her mind occupied. Nothing could fill the void she felt, a void that she opened. It's not like she never felt the emptiness, she has had that void ever since _**their**_ death, but now it seemed to have grown bigger...darker.

She sighed, her thoughts kept getting darker and darker as the days passed by.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by some sort of shuffling behind her. _'The fool has come to annoy me once again.'_ She thought to herself, a slight annoyed face in place.

She stayed still, wanting to make the 'fool' believe she hasn't found him out yet.

A mental countdown went in her head. '3...2...1...'

"Ka-go-me-chan!" A pair of arms slithered around her neck.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Gin...What do you want?"

"Mou Kagome-chan, there's no need to be mean. I am your only friend around here."

She stayed silent, not denying that fact. Truth be told, he is the only person she can trust, the rest of her 'allies' are under Aizen's control. Every single one of them were loyal to Aizen and if word got out about her plans...well, let's just say she would be in for big trouble.

"So you're here to bother me." She deadpanned.

Gin pulled his hands away and settled himself beside her. "Of course not, I here to keep ya some company."

Kagome sighed.

There was a sudden prolonged silence that Kagome was actually surprised about. Why? Because Gin´s mouth never seemed to never run out of words to say. It was actually a miracle that he managed to shut up for once.

As the silence kept on stretching out, she decided to break it. "Tell me Gin, would you like to hear a story?"

Gin raised a brow at her sudden question. "A story?"

"Yes, a very tragic one, but also filled with happiness." She simply answered.

Gin gained a thoughtful look. It sounded ridiculous that she would want to do a childish thing, but that might just be a way to release the stress she has gained in these past few days. So, he´ll just indulge in her desires. "Hmm…it does sound interesting. Well, why not? There´s nothing fun to do right now, so yea, I´ll listen to your story."

Kagome hummed in response, and began her story.

"There once was a girl, she was like any other. She went to school, learned things that are learned in the world of the living, had normal friends, and had a loving family. She had everything a normal girl would have, but one day it all changed. On the day of her fifteenth birth, she had unexpectedly woken a powerful object…"

And so the story began, peaking Gin´s interest.

* * *

He walked around the garden of his division, the past events plaguing his mind. He blamed himself for Momo´s injuries, Azien getting away, and **her** betrayal. The last one was what hurt him the most.

Why would she do something like that? Betray the place she considered her home? Betray him?

He could still remember when he heard of that news…

* * *

_His whole body hurt, that´s all he knew the second he woke up. He grunted in pain as he tried to move around, but it almost near impossible. What the hell happened to him? Then, like a switch being turned on in his head, he remembered everything. Aizen revealing his true colors, Momo being stabbed by Aizen, and him charging recklessly into a battle he basically had no possible victory in._

_Now that he thought about it, where is Momo? Is she even alive? Questions poured in his head and he needed answers. _

_As he learned from the first try, he would not be able to get up or even sit. So this called for steps. First he would have to get movement in his hands, then legs, and so on._

_As he was about to begin his process, the door began to open._

"_Captain…you´re awake." It was Matsumoto, checking in on her captain._

_He nodded, "Yeah, I just woke up seconds ago, but I am unable to move as of yet."_

_Matsumoto seemed to understand. "Captain Unohana told me that you will be immobile when you woke up. She said that it's just your body adjusting to your healed injuries."_

"_I see."_

_Matsumoto softly closed the door and walked over to her captain. "So how are you feeling?"_

_Toshiro scoffed at her question. "I´m fine, but tell me Matsumoto…how´s Hinamori?"_

_Matsumoto knew that he was going to ask her that question and so she went to ask Captain Unohana beforehand. "Hinamori-chan is still in critical condition. Captain Unohana told me that it is all up to her on whether she lives or dies."_

"_I see…" When he said those word, the atmosphere seemed to have darkened._

_The room became quiet. Matsumoto waited for the question she really did not want to answer._

"_By the way, Matsumoto…where is Kagome?"_

_There it was, the question that she knew would break her captain. She didn´t know how to answer him and so she didn´t._

_This only caused for Toshiro to question her even more. "Matsumoto , where is she?!" He demanded. Why was Matsumoto not answering him? Did something happen to Kagome? Did Aizen get her? _

_And yet again he was met with silence. It was beginning to frustrate him, he knew nothing of Kagome´s whereabouts and Matsumoto isn´t answering him._

_As his frustration began to grow so did his determination. He would find out what´s going on, even if he had to do it himself. With that in mind, his body surprisingly began to listen to him. But as soon as he was able to sit up, something slipped of his chest and fell to the floor. A gut feeling told him that he shouldn´t look at, but something else told him that he had to see it. And so he looked. Time seemed to stop for him, lying on the floor was something he never thought he would see there._

"_Captain…?" Matsumoto asked warily, for an unknown reason her captain looked shocked. She saw him move, he was reaching towards the ground for something._

"_Capt-" She was interrupted by his sharp voice. He had sat back up and was holding something in his hand. "What happened to Kagome?"_

_Matsumoto fidgeted on the spot. "Captain…I…Kagome…She-"_

"_Kagome Higurashi has left Soul Society." An ancient voice answered for her. "Captain Commander…" Matsumoto mumbled, moving to side to allow him to speak with Toshiro, but Toshiro did not even look up to acknowledge him._

"_Left?" He asked sourly._

_Yamamoto ignored Toshiro´s tone. "Yes, she has left in order to follow Sosuke Aizen. Meaning that she is one of the traitors of Soul Society." _

_As Yamamoto finished explaining, Toshiro felt something within him break. He didn´t know what and he did not want to know. He was just wanted to kick, scream, something that would stop the pain that was beginning to build up inside of him. But he was no child and so he could do no such thing. All he could do was stare and do nothing._

"_Captain Hitsugaya, we will be holding a meeting tomorrow. Make sure you are there." Was all the old man said before leaving, showing no sympathy for the boy._

_Matsumoto looked at her captain worryingly, he was too quiet for the news he just received. "Capt-"_

"_Leave." Toshiro said._

"_But captain-"_

"_I said leave!" Toshiro demanded, having no patience at the moment._

_Matsumoto looked shocked, but then hid it away. ¨As you wish. I´ll come back later to see how you are doing.¨ And with that she left._

_Toshiro ignored her words and stared blankly at the object in his hands. He could not understand Kagome´s reason for following Aizen, but he promised himself that he would be the one to stop her if it ever came to it. He would be the one to shoulder her burden._

* * *

That time he made his decision up, he would be the one to stop Kagome and he knew that would be soon because the meeting they will have will be about the actions taken against Aizen and his followers.

"The next time we see each other Kagome, we no longer be friends. You will be my enemy and I will stop you."

* * *

Somewhere in Las Noches, a certain shinigami felt something pulse in her chest, stopping whatever she was doing. Her hand came up to her chest, trying to find what the hell just happened, but she did not feeling a thing. 'I wonder what that was?'

"Kagome-chan? Somethin the matter?"

She turned her head towards the voice and shook her head. "No, I just thought I felt something but it was just my imagination. So where was I?"

"The girl releases the boy from the tree."

"Ah yes, the girl makes a deal with the boy, so long as he kills the demon behind her she would release him. The readily accepts, never letting a big opportunity go to wast. And s the girl holds on to the air sealing the boy to the tree and pulls it out, making a bright light erupt from the area. Once the light diminished she saw the boy was free and ready to destroy the demon behind her, but she questioned hers choice…was it really the right choice to free a demon that wanted to kill her as well?"

And so Gin kept on listening to her story, not even realizing that he was so captivated by it that he never noticed Tousen coming up behind them.

"Gin, Kagome…Lord Aizen has ordered a meeting now."

They both stopped the story once they heard him and immediately stood up. "Very well, let us get going Gin." Kagome said sternly, already walking away.

"Hai!" Gin saluted, following Kagome like a loyal puppy.

Tousen merely stayed silent and followed as well.

* * *

**Sorry that it´s so short, I´ll make it longer next time, promise!**


	6. Chapter 6: Watching

**Chapter 6: Watching**

* * *

Their footsteps echoed throughout the silent halls of Las Noches, but they stopped as soon as they came face to face with a grand door.

Kaname Tousen, being the one in front, decided to push open the door, creaking in protest at his actions. As soon as the door creaked open, all eyes turned to them. Most of the beings there were Espadas, sitting around the table, but at the end of the table was Aizen himself.

"Ah, Gin, Kagome nice of you to join us." Aizen's voice suddenly spoke up, echoing all over the room. Kagome's eyes narrowed, but bowed her head towards him. "Forgive us Captain Aizen, we did not realize that there would be a meeting so soon."

Aizen waved his hand in front of him, dismissing her apology. "There is no need to apologize Kagome-chan. I am at fault for not telling you beforehand. Now let's begin this meeting. "

"Of course, Captain Aizen." Kagome said, bowing her head and walking over to the huge table. Gin followed suit, a couple of steps behind Kagome. As soon as they reached the other end of the table, they stood behind Aizen.

"Now to discuss our next move."

* * *

**1 Month Later**

A small dainty hand rose up to cover a yawn that forced itself out of her mouth. It was official, Kagome Higurashi was bored. The mission she was assigned has been pretty boring. There was nothing she was supposed to do, just keep watch and report, simple right? No! She's been in this boring town for a whole month and all she can do is watch the boy and see how he was progressing. Much to her surprise, he became stronger than she expected, but his rash personality still seemed to be the same.

And as for her, she really hasn't changed at all, well except for her clothing. She now dons what Gin called 'the just married arrancar uniform'. Reason? Because all they wore was white, does Aizen not know how hard it is to get stains out it? Pretty hard if you asked her, but no, no one wants to hear her opinion. Men.

At least she wasn't showing off skin. Her uniform consisted of wide pants, a simple long sleeved shirt, and a long coat. She pretty much looked like Harribel, except that her stomach wasn't showing, she didn't have that huge turtle neck, and she wore a coat, similar to Gin's.

And now she was getting off track, what was she doing again? Ah, yes. She was supposed to be watching the substitute shinigami.

Her eyes turned back towards him. He was actually quite hilarious at times, just like now. He was talking to a stuffed lion, which surprisingly talked back. The first time she saw it talk, she believed it was some weak spirit possessing the lion, but later she learned that he was a Mod Soul, something she has never seen before. She watched as the lion threw a tantrum about soft skin and a nee-san, which made her question the way the lion thought. Suddenly she heard something yelling 'hollow' and saw Ichigo muttering something and grabbing onto the annoying thing that was doing all the yelling. As soon as he grabbed it, he had separated from his body and assumed his shinigami form. The next thing she knew, he was had a pill on his hand and was putting it inside his human body, allowing the Mod Soul to control it.

Once he was done giving instructions, he took off in the air, following the presence of the hollow. It didn't take him long to get there and finish it off. The damn thing was too weak to even be a challenge.

She watched in amusement as an unknown shinigami appeared and began making accusations at the boy. Her attention was suddenly taken away from the two shinigamis when she saw someone else walking behind the boy. It was one **them**, she knew because of his spiritual pressure.

She knew why he was there, and she knew who he was. He was Shinji Hirako, ex-captain of the 5th division and he is here to recruit Ichigo Kurosaki. The question is, how does Shinji know of Ichigo's hollow?

Kagome watched as Shinji suddenly attacked Ichigo and heard the words spoken between them. Nothing really important since she already knew that Ichigo's large amount of spiritual pressure managed to attract hollows, but she knew that this time Aizen was going to send a surprise to them.

She avidly watched as the two began to fight each other, their spiritual pressure covering the whole area. But as she watched the fight, she suddenly felt the spiritual pressure that could only belong to hollows. She turned her eyes back to the shinigamis only to see them not fighting, but instead Shinji giving a demonstration of his power. The power of the Vizards.

She watched as Shinji formed his hollow mask and began to explain what he was to Ichigo and his reason for being there. Kagome snorted as Shinji basically demanded Ichigo to become one of them. She knew the boy well enough to know that he would not betray his friends for a person he just met. The Vizards must be desperate.

Without a warning another spiritual pressure appeared out of nowhere, shocking all of them. 'This spiritual pressure…impossible!' Kagome looked shocked, almost forgetting about her surroundings. She came out of her shock when she heard Ichigo yelling about the spiritual pressure. She narrowed her eyes in thought, she had some investigating to do and would have to do it carefully so that Aizen would never notice. For now she would keep her eyes on Ichigo until the right time came.

She stopped her thoughts when Ichigo suddenly sped off towards the direction where the spiritual pressure was located. She followed him, going unnoticed by Shinji.

By the time they got there, nothing was felt or seen. Any evidence that there had been a fight was gone and Kagome felt greatly disappointed on that news. She was desperate on finding out who held that spiritual pressure, but she knew she would have to be patient since Ichigo might begin to figure out something and discover her.

'Damn, this mission just keeps getting more and more annoying, but it is as Aizen has said: the Vizards will contact Ichigo and then Soul Society will step in.' Aizen's plan was slowly coming into place, but was that actually a good thing?

The next day was pretty boring, Ichigo was depressed over what Shinji said and Kagome wanted to just go down there and smack him on the head, make some sense go into his head but that would totally blow her cover.

She could only watch as fear ate the boy away, but she stopped her spying when she felt two strong spiritual pressures appear out of nowhere. "So Aizen has finally sent his little minions." She murmured to herself. With those words she went in their direction, Karakura Park.

She arrived to one them complaining about the spiritual energy in this town, the other staring blankly. "Ulquiorra…Yammy…" She managed to hold a sneer back when she mentioned Yammy.

"Higurashi-san…" Ulquiorra replied curtly.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" Yammy outright insulted her.

Kagome managed to keep her cool, instead she settled on glaring at him. And they wondered why she hated him so much. "For your information I am merely here to watch. Got a problem, bastard?"

"I do have a problem, actually. You'll only be in the way of my fight."

Kagome snorted at that. "As if you even know how to fight, all you do is throw your fist in the air and guess where your enemies are."

Yammy's face began to turn red, steam whistling out of his ears. "Why you-"

"Yammy." Ulquiorra decided to interrupt before he did something foolish. Somehow Yammy managed to calm himself at Ulquiorra's words. "Hmpf, stupid bitch."

Kagome decided to ignore that comment and went airborne, where she would be able to watch the whole show unravel. Not even a second later she watched as Yammy began to suck away the humans' spirits that were nearby. She wasn't so surprised to see a girl moving after Yammy practically sucked the life out of her. After all, the girl was one of the people Ichigo hang out with. What was her name? Ah, yes… Tatsuki.

During her musing Yammy asked Ulquiorra if she was the one, which he replied with the word she hated to hear the most, 'trash'. At those words Yammy took the queue to kill the girl, but as he was about to hit her someone appeared, blocking his attack. If Kagome was right he is Yatsutora Sado, mostly known as the Chad, the human with a weird looking arm with powers. There was the other human as well, Orihime Inoue, trying to carry away Tatsuki. Kagome knew it was fruitless task since the minute the girls turned away Sado was already down, with his arm ripped off him.

She watched as the girl returned for her fallen comrade. She watched as the girl created a barrier to protect herself from Yammy's attack. And she watched the determination shining in the girl's eyes as she stood up to protect her friend and at the same time heal him. Something sparked in Kagome's mind. That girl…she somehow remind her of herself, but at the same time didn't. Deep down she got the feeling that she was a lot like the girl. Could this be part of her past? A memory of when she was alive? If so, then this girl could be a key to unlocking her memories.

By the time she snapped out of her musings, Ichigo had appeared protecting Orihime from being squashed to death. They spoke to each other back and forth until Ichigo released his bankai, initiating the battle between him and Yammy. This was actually the first time she ever saw Ichigo's bankai and from the form of his zanpakuto, it was quite unique seeing as his zanpakuto did not grow into size but instead shrank. His spiritual pressure was also amazing, in his bankai state it felt a lot heavier and more suffocating. She saw as he was able to easily block Yammy's attack without even breaking sweat.

His eyes were filled with anger at the fact that Yammy injured one of his friends, so he decided to do some pay back, he chopped Yammy's arm off. It might seem dark for her, but she chuckled at Yammy's bad luck. "The fool underestimated his opponent."

The next events were unimportant in Kagome's opinion. Ichigo Kurosaki managed to get injured, along with Orihime, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin coming to the rescue, Yammy almost being killed by Urahara, Ulquiorra punishing Yammy for his foolishness, and Ulquiorra and Yammy retreating back to Hueco Mundo.

The next couple of days Kagome watched as Ichigo spent his time healing from his battle. Kagome spent some of her time searching for the person with the familiar spiritual pressure from the other day, but came up empty handed. She knew that he was still alive but she always thought that he lost all of his shinigami powers. So the question was how were they back?

Nothing out of the ordinary happened throughout those days, that is, until today. Soul Society must have taken action when they detected the Arrancar from yesterday because as of right now there was a group of shinigami, in gigais, making a loud ruckus throughout the halls of the school. And that group consisted of Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Toushiro.

Pain flashed through her eyes at just the thought of his name. Even after all the time that passed, it still hurt to know that she betrayed him. She knew that sooner or later she will have to face him, and that might be sooner than she wanted.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a Garganta being opened beside her. One of the most annoying beings poping up from that hole, Gin.

"Gin… what are you doing here?"

Gin decided to ignore question and instead he practically glomped her to death. "Kagome-chan!"

"Gya! Gin what the hell are you doing!?" It was hard enough hiding her spiritual pressure, now it was worse with Gin suffocating her. And it seemed like Gin was still ignoring her because now he was rubbing his cheek against hers, he almost looked like a cat.

"Gin, get off of me!" And once again ignored, but this time he went a little too far. His hands stretched out and began to fondle her rump. That was it, her patience snapped.

"I said fuck off!" A blow landed on Gin's cheek, sending him crashing into a building.

Gin literally came out unscathed, not a single injury on his body. While Kagome, on the other hand, was steaming. Tick marks littered across her face, her spiritual pressure slowly leaking out. All Gin could think of was 'oops'.

"Now, now Kagome-chan. There's no need to act so rash, it was just a way of me saying hello after a long time of not seeing ya." He tried keeping his distance while explain to her.

At those words, Kagome's anger grew more. "Hello my ass! Don't you ever put your dirt, perverted, ass hands on my person, is that understood?!" She growled out.

Gin gulped at how terrifying she looked, but he would risk it in order to stop her depression. "H-hai…"

"Good because next time I won't be so lenient." She cracked her knuckles to prove a point. Gin furiously nodded in response. Okay, so maybe that might be the last time he did that, maybe.

"Now, tell me… why are you here?" She asked calmly, her mood changing in lightning speed.

Gin still kept his distance afraid that she might lash out. "Captain Aizen wants ya back to hear the information ya have gathered."

Kagome gave a long sigh. "I see…lets go."

"Ma, aren't ya gonna say goodbye to your dear captain."

Kagome flicked her eyes over to the school where she saw Toushiro talking with Ichigo. A sad smile graced her lips, but was quickly gone when she looked away. She nodded in Gin's direction, signaling that she was ready to go. And with that he opened the Garganta, both going into the doomed world.


	7. Chapter 7: Runaway Cat

**Chapter 7: Runaway Cat**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

* * *

The moon hung ominously in the dark sky, illuminating the never ending darkness in Hueco Mundo. She truly hated this place. The life in this place was none existent and death was always around the corner. She would rather be in the world of the living, where she could actually feel alive and free, than in this void of nothingness.

Why was she here again? Ah yes, because Aizen wished, more like demanded, for her to come back. And that demand made her end up in a meeting where there would be a briefing about Ichigo Kurosaki.

She arrived in time to see Ulquiorra taking out his eye, which was a very disgusting thing to see, and crush it in his own his hand so that it would allow the rest of the arrancar and ex-shinigami to experience what he did.

Everyone took a sharp intake of breath, allowing Ulquiorra's eye particles to enter them. Once that happened they saw what actually happened in the small battle.

"I see…" Aizen's voice spoke up after a minute of silence. "So that's why you decided that he wasn't worth killing."

"Yes sir, as our orders were to 'kill him if it seems as though he might become an interference to us'. Also-"

"That's weak!" A voice suddenly interrupted Ulquiorra's explanation. "If it were me I would have killed them all with one attack."

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra glowered at the Sexta.

"If your orders have the phrase 'kill him' in them, I'm pretty darn sure it's best if you kill him! Right!?" Kagome smirked at Grimmjow's logic. No matter what orders were, he would always find a way around them and for that reason he was one of the few people she could stand. His loyalty to Aizen was close to zero.

"…I agree. He is an enemy even if the is no value in killing him, there is certainly no value in letting him live." One of Grimmjow's underlings decided to voice his opinion.

To add more salt to the wounds, Grimmjow now targeted the diecimo. "And Yammy! Look how badly you got beaten up! You might be saying, 'There was no value in killing him,' but all I hear is 'We couldn't kill him'!"

"Hey Grimmjow, didn't you just watch? I was beaten up by the sandal guy and dark lady, not by the kid." Yammy regarded Grimmjow coolly.

Grimmjow's demeanor changed into that of anger. "You really don't get it. I said I would kill _all_ of them in a single attack!"

Yammy looked ready to attack but was stopped by Ulquiorra. "Enough… Grimmjow you do understand that our problem is not that kid, right? What Lord Aizen is observing is not that kid in his current state. It's that kid's rate of growth. It's true that the kid's potential strength is quite high, but right now it is disproportionately unstable due to its immensity. What I gathered was that if we were to leave him alone, he might just destroy himself or maybe even become one of our pawns. That's why I returned without killing him."

By this time, Kagome decided to intervene in their little spat. "I must agree with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. The only reason why he was sent there was to test out the boy's strength in battle since I was incapable of doing so myself. All this time I had a lot of greater chances in killing the boy than any of you did, but my orders were specifically to watch the boy and from what I've seen, the boy has yet to reach his true potential. He is too weak to even be a threat."

Grimmjow growled in her direction and decided to ignore her little comment. Instead, he continued his little spat with Ulquiorra. "That's what I keep saying is weak. What if his power grows even larger than you've calculated and he ends up getting in our way? Then what will you do!?"

"If that happens I'll simply finish him." Ulquiorra answered coolly. Grimmjow seemed quite shocked at Ulquiorra's simple answer. "I see you have no complaints with that."

Kagome glowered at the Espada. She held respect for him but that respect could only go so far. That man was too heartless and he was Aizen's most loyal follower. And that just didn't sit well with her.

"Apart from what your brothers may say, I'm impressed with your work Ulquiorra." Aizen interrupted their spat that would have surely turned into a full on fight.

Ulquiorra turned towards Aizen and kneeled down. "I am very grateful."

Grimmjow simply stayed silent, but he glowered at Ulquiorra. Somehow Kagome knew that he was planning something idiotic and that is something she should keep an eye out for.

After the meeting was over, Kagome stayed on her spot, watching as everyone walked out little by little. Gin seemed to be waiting for her but with a small eye contact and shake of the head, he was gone. Right now she needed to speak to Aizen and she did not need any more interruptions than there already were.

By the time everyone was gone the room became dead silent.

"Kagome…is there anything you wish to speak of?" Aizen spoke up, his eyes boring into hers, demanding a reason why she has not left yet.

"About Grimmjow…"

* * *

The crescent moon was high up in the sky, illuminating the already bright city. A single figure sat on the ledge of a building, waiting for something.

"Finally…"

Five figures appeared in front of him and awaited his orders.

* * *

'That idiot! What the hell was he thinking into coming to the human world without permission and on top of that, disobeying orders!' She was officially pissed. Not only has she not gotten any rest, she was stuck with babysitting duty with a very stubborn Espada. 'Why the heck did I even mention it to Aizen?' Just because she knew something was going to happen didn't mean she wanted to take care of it. 'Stupid me and my stupid mouth!'

"_Captain Aizen, Grimmjow seems to be planning something." Kagome said as she watched him walk off his supposed thrown._

"_Hmm…and what do you suppose that is?" Oh he picked up on Grimmjow's obvious signs and he knew what he was going to do and when._

"_I think…no, I know he plans on going into Karakura to fight Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Aizen stayed quiet for a second, watching her with amusement clear in his eyes. "Tell me Kagome-chan, why do you care so much about the boy? Don't tell me you've gained feelings for him during your stay?"_

_Kagome wanted to yell at him for thinking of something so fooling but restrained herself from do it. Instead she settled with scoffing. "The boy is merely a mission to me, I have yet to finish that mission, besides I wish to fight him once he finally reaches his full potential."_

_Aizen hummed in response, seemingly accepting her answer. "Very well than…tonight you will go to the world of the living and keep Grimmjow in check. You are dismissed."_

_Before she could even protest he was already out the door and gone._

And now here she was, watching as Grimmjow and his lackeys began to search for opponents that they believed would be strong. As they all split up she decided to follow Grimmjow since he was her assignment. He just went to random places for a while but when one of his lackey's spiritual pressure disappeared he took off in that direction. She knew this meant trouble since the direction he was headed was where Ichigo's spiritual pressure was located. Not only that but his lackeys were already beginning to fight. She could feel that Grimmjow's strongest follower was with Toshiro and that just didn't sit well with her. 'Damn it Grimmjow, if any harm comes to him I will personally send you to the depths of hell.' Were her thoughts as they finally arrived with Ichigo and apparently Rukia as well.

* * *

Throughout the whole fight Kagome waited for her time to intervene and save Ichigo from Grimmjow's clutches. But as their whole fight advanced she could feel that one by one all of Grimmjow's lackeys fell until none were left. 'Hn, so Soul Society was smart enough to take off their limiters.' She felt when a large amount of spiritual pressure was released from the shinigamis and the arrancars were defeated immediately.

Looking back towards the fight she saw that Grimmjow got caught by Ichigo's most powerful attack, Getsuga Tenshou. The wounds he received weren't extensive but it somehow managed to excite Grimmjow. He no longer saw Ichigo as a piece of trash but as a true opponent. Kagome felt like groaning that instant, once Grimmjow set his eyes on someone there was no stopping him, well there was but it was just too annoying.

She could also see the excitement in Ichigo's eyes but he had already reached his limit and if he kept on fighting the hollow inside him will come out.

'So the fight comes to an end.'

Just as Grimmjow was going to attack once again, she managed to appear right in front of him and block his attack with her zanpakuto. She knew something bad was going to happen because as soon as she released her zanpakuto her spiritual pressure released itself as well.

* * *

His eyes snapped open, he could feel it. He could feel her spiritual pressure.

"Kagome!"

His body hurt all over but he didn't care, he needs to see her now that he has the chance. Someone kept calling his name, telling him to stop but he would not listen, not this time.

"Toushiro-kun, you need to relax. You're still injured." Orihime tried to reason with him while still healing him, but he just wouldn't listen to her. His wounds were too extensive for him to just go off. Even his own body was protesting to his request, but still seemed to ignore the pain and continue to get up.

"Captain!" Even Matsumoto was worried for him. "Captain, you need to lay back down! Captain!" And once again he ignored them, nothing can stop him from seeing her. By now he had managed to stand up and was now staggering his way towards the edge of the building. He stood there for a few seconds but then flashed stepped out of there in just a few seconds, Matsumoto hot on his heels.

* * *

"Grimmjow that is enough."

Grimmjow seemed slightly surprised to see her, he really didn't expect her to be there. He immediately jumped away from her, hesitant on being near her. "What the fuck…! What are you doing here?!"

Kagome snorted at his idiotic question. "I'm here to retrieve you. You have disobeyed Aizen's orders and for that you will be punished."

Grimmjow tensed up at her words but still managed to utter a single 'tsk'.

"Now sheathe your sword or I will have to take extra measures." Her sword gleamed under the moonlight, trying to prove her point. Grimmjow growled at her but followed her orders. Kagome smirked at him but then turned around to face their audience.

"Now that the cat has put away his claws…" Her smirk widened when she heard a loud 'hey' come from behind her. "…I wish to apologize for his rash actions. He has yet to be trained in following orders." She bowed deeply towards Ichigo, shocking him quite a lot.

She immediately stood back up and turned back towards Grimmjow ignoring Ichigo's sputtering and incoherent words. "Let's go." She began to walk away, Grimmjow a couple of steps behind her, but stopped when she felt someone close by. Grimmjow gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything about her actions.

Not a minute later, someone appeared a couple of feet in front of Kagome.

"Toushiro."


	8. Chapter 8: A Past to Remember

**Sorry for the long wait, ever since I graduated I've been feeling lazy but when a certain someone PMed me I just had to update. I'm a very lazy person so it takes a bit of pressure for me to do something. So whenever you want just PM me and tell me to get my lazy butt up and write, no need to be nice about it. Anyways on with the story...**

* * *

"_Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,  
Tears from the depths of some devine despair  
Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,  
In looking on the happy autumn fields,  
And thinking of the days that are no more."  
― Alfred Tennyson_

**Chapter 8: A Past to Remember**

The past. Sometimes he wished he could just go back to it. Where fighting didn't exist. Where he could just relax and have no care in the world. Where he could happily be with her without the harsh reality of truth. But he knew that was just wishful thinking.

He knew she wouldn't come back to him, not after what she has done.

But it never hurt to dream, dream of the past.

_He sighed for the millionth time that day. He was bored and there was nothing he could do. His only source of amusement just left a couple of days ago to go to the shinigami academy. The children from the district wouldn't play with him because they feared him, he somehow thought that it he had to do with his hair or his eyes, or maybe be even his supposed cold personality. He scoffed at that, he didn't need them. It's not like was alone, he had ol' granny with him so he wasn't alone. Was he?_

_He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the distant call of his name. Recognizing the voice, he immediately jumped off the hut's roof top and ran towards the call. When he arrived he saw granny standing outside their home's entrance waving at him with a huge smile on her face._

_Once he was close to her he decided to question her calling. "Hai, granny?"_

"_Ah, Toushiro. I was wondering where you went?" Her face wrinkled up even more when her smile grew wider._

"_I was just up on the rooftops taking a nap."Was his simple response. Granny only smiled down at him and patted his head. He grumbled in protest but allowed her to do as she wished._

"_So what did you call me down here for?" Toushiro said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Granny gave him a confused look but then perked up as if a light bulb lit up in her head._

"_Ah yes, I want you to meet our guest."_

_Toushiro scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "A Guest?"_

"_Yes, now let's go inside. We've kept her waiting long enough." Toushiro could only utter a single word before he was literally dragged into their home. "Her?"_

_When he was finally inside he couldn't exactly see because of the darkness of his home, but once his eyes adjusted all he could do was gasp. Sitting next to the little fire was a young woman around the age of sixteen with long raven hair, but what took his breath away were her eyes. Those eyes that forever be engraved in his memory. Those blue eyes reminded him of something. They reminded him of ice that with a single glance can freeze hell all over._

"_-shiro. Toushiro." He was snapped out of his more than obvious staring by granny's voice._

"_Wha'," Was the only unintelligent word he could utter. Granny seemed very amused by his predicament but did not voice it._

"_Now Toushiro, it is not nice to stare at others and not pay attention to person who is talking to you." Okay so maybe she'll play around a little. A smirk broke out when she saw a deep red blush creeping up his face._

_He opened his mouth to try and say something but it would seem that for some unknown reason his voice did not want to work at that moment._

"_Ah! You must be Toushiro, Granny has told me so much about you." The girl finally spoke up, having just broken out of her thoughts by their voices._

_Not wanting to embarrass himself, all Toushiro could was nod in response. Her smile seemed to brighten at his answer and she immediately got up from her spot and walked up to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Toushiro, my name is Kagome Higurashi." She bowed down, which he hastily did as well in order not to be rude._

"_Kagome-chan will be staying with us from now on, so please treat her nicely Toushiro." Toushiro gave Granny a confused look. "Staying?"_

"_Yes, Kagome-chan has traveled very far in search of something and hearing that she has not had a home in years, I welcomed her here." Toushiro tore his eyes away from Granny and looked at Kagome. He saw something flash in her eyes but was gone before he could distinguish it, being replaced with embarrassment and gratitude._

"_I thank you very much for your hospitality, I promise I won't stay here long. Once I gather everything I need I will get out of your way."_

_Granny waved her off, "There's no need to worry, you can stay here as long as you like. Besides, it's been quite lonely ever since Momo left."_

_Kagome blinked in surprise, she never thought she would meet someone so…nice, especially in times like these. Wherever she went people would only let her stay a night and then ask her to leave, but Granny practically told her she could live here. She knew it was a bad idea to get attached to someone but she just wanted to feel loved and have a place to call home. She bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you." Maybe just this once._

_Days passed and Kagome was already feeling like she belonged. Granny became the grandmother she never had and Toushiro was…she had yet to figure out what Toushiro was. There were times when he was plainly rude and others when he amazingly adorable that she couldn't stop herself from hugging the life out of him._

_Toushiro on the other hand did not know on whether to be annoyed or happy about her actions. He knew he was sometimes rude but he just couldn't stop himself, there was just something about her that made his brain become mush. Every time she looked his way he would blush, whenever she smiled he felt himself melt, and every time she touched him he would become a blubbering fool. He knew it sounded ridiculous but ever since the first time he saw her he… fell in love._

_Overtime he was able to hide his feelings and acted like he always did, cold and distant. But that somehow did not manage to make her hate him, in fact it brought her closer to him. Toushiro always thought she would fear him because of how he looked but that didn't happen, he thought she would hate him for his personality but that didn't happen either. Once he told her that others thought that he was like ice, so why didn't she? Her answer was something he never expected._

"_You are nothing like ice, Toushiro. You are snow, pure from heart and soul. You can easily melt under the heat but can easily come back again. You may be cold but you brighten peoples' day. That's what I believe you are." She simply smiled at him and left him to his own devices._

_From that day foreword he never questioned her actions, everything she did was different and that is why he fell harder._

_That is why he will always remember her smiles, her voice, and those beautiful eyes._

* * *

"Toushiro."

It hurt to stand but he needed answers now. His wounds were grave but that didn't matter. He could barely breath but that didn't matter. All that mattered was her.

"Kagome…"

He tried to stand up straight in order not to look so weak and pathetic but that was becoming difficult with all the extensive wounds.

A chuckle suddenly resonated in the clearing, breaking the silence. Grimmjow was grinning like a maniac and almost seemed proud of himself. "Heh, looks like Shawlong did a number on you. Too bad he didn't finish you off."

Kagome could already see that he was itching for another fight but she would definitely not allow that. "Grimmjow, silence. The only reason he is not dead is because your idiotic followers were too weak to do such a simple task." She ignored Grimmjow's growls at the mention of dead subordinates and turned her attention towards Toushiro.

"And you are a fool for coming all the way here in that pathetic condition. What exactly do think you can accomplish?"

Toushiro clenched his teeth, not knowing what to say. He knew she was right but that still didn't stop him from acting on impulse.

"I see you have nothing to say. You are wasting my time, Grimmjow come." She turned and began to walk in the opposite direction, Grimmjow in tow grumbling about him not being ordered around by her but still following none the less.

"Why?!"

She stopped in her tracks. "Why what? Why did I leave Soul Society? Why do I follow Aizen? Or why did I leave you? All different questions but have the same answer. My reason is simple…power."

Toushiro almost choked at hearing those words. "Power? Power! Have you become so pathetic that you would leave all those you care about for power?!"

A scoff escaped her lips, "I care for no one but myself. Ineed no one but myself and that is how it has always been. Friends only hold you back…" In an instant she was gone and the next she standing right beside Toushiro, her lips only inches away from his ear. "You were holding me back."

His eyes widened but before he could react darkness had consumed him.

Kagome stopped herself from catching him as his body fell to ground, all it took was a simple pinch and he was unconscious. Everything she told him was a lie but it was better for him not to know the truth. Sometimes the truth was harder to handle than a lie.

She knew it was time to leave because as soon as she began to walk back towards Grimmjow, Kaname appeared.

"Tousen, what are you doing here?" Kagome questioned the blind Shinigami, wanting to know why Aizen would send him when she already had everything under control.

"Lord Aizen believes that you have taken too long in the retrieval and has order me to get you both."

Kagome clenched her teeth in frustration but did not reply. Now that Tousen is here Grimmjow is in a lot more trouble than he originally was.

"Fine, let's go." She said through clenched teeth.

With that they began to walk into the Garganta that Tousen created. Just as the Garganta began to close, Kagome turned her eyes towards where Toushiro lay and saw Matsumoto standing there, watching her with betrayal clear in her eyes. It took all her strength to tear her eyes away from them and walk away.

"Until next time…"

* * *

**It didn't exactly come out as I wanted to but it's something. Hopefully you guys liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Punishments and Feelings

**Yay, I finally updated and you can all thank SeaShellSakura for PMing me and making my lazy butt get up and start writing. **** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"_Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." ― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

**Chapter 9: Punishments and Feelings**

"Welcome home… Grimmjow."

Aizen was pissed. Pissed with a capital 'p'. Kagome just wanted to bash Grimmjow's head on the nearest wall and make him realize what an idiot he was. She also wanted to bash her own head for not bringing him back sooner, but noooo she wanted to personally see how strong the Kurosaki brat had gotten. The consequences were of no importance at that moment. Looking back, she really should have thought about them because here they were now, standing in front of a way to calm looking Aizen. Which only meant trouble.

Grimmjow did not seem to have any snarky comments to make, which came to no surprise to Kagome. Something always held him back when speaking to Aizen and she was well aware of what that was. Fear. Most of the population in Hueco Mundo was afraid of him because of the power he holds in the palm of his hand. Even she feared him despite her supposed loyalty.

"Well, is there anything you have to say for yourself?" Kaname spoke up, not liking the idea of Grimmjow not answering his beloved leader.

"Not a damn thing."

Kagome wanted to grin like a cheshire but refrained herself. 'Well what do you know, he still has it in him.'

While Kagome might have found it funny, Kaname didn't. "You bastard-"

"It's alright Kaname. I'm not upset. Not at all." Kaname seemed quite surprised at Aizen's declaration.

"Aizen-sama!"

Aizen turned his eyes away from Kaname and directed them at Grimmjow. "I feel that Grimmjow's actions were indicative of a rare loyalty and desire to serve. Is that not so, Grimmjow?"

Kagome let out a small snort in amusement causing Aizen to turn his eyes towards her for a few seconds than going back towards Grimmjow.

"Yeah, that's right."

In that instant, Kaname decided to get a hold of Grimmjow, but before he could reach him, Kagome had appeared right in front of Grimmjow and stopped Kaname's hand, that has only inches away from reaching Grimmjow.

"Tousen, Captain Aizen has yet to order you to take action so I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." Kagome told him calmly, tightening her hand around his wrist in warning.

"Heh, nice going Kagome." Grimmjow's voice spoke up behind her, making Kaname even angrier.

"Lord Aizen! Allow me execute this man!" Kaname turned towards Aizen while trying to free himself from Kagome's restraint.

"Kaname…Kagome…" Aizen simply said their names but they knew what he wanted.

Kagome loosened her hold on Kaname, allowing him to free himself and jump away from her.

"Ah, this is a personal grudge we're talking about. You just have a problem with me, don't you? Does that kind of attitude go over well in a commanding officer?" Grimmjow decided to butt in and make the situation even worse.

Kagome just mentally hit herself. 'Damn it Grimmjow, this is the last time I save your sorry ass from yourself.'

Kaname decided to keep up with the stupid spat. "I think I should not have to tolerate those who sow discord. That is all…"

"For the organization's sake?"

"For Lord Aizen's sake." Kaname corrected Grimmjow.

Grimmjow let out a small laugh and turned away from Kaname. "You're good at hoisting up that great cause of yours." At this moment Kagome decided to take a few steps back, not wanting to be at the end of Kaname's anger. From the aura that he was emitting it only meant that things were going to get bad…wait…did she just say aura? Since when could she sense auras?

Her thoughts instantly came to a halt when she heard Kaname's voice. "Yes, it is a great cause. Something missing from your actions." With those words he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Justice without a great cause begets nothing more than slaughter." He pulled a small fraction of his sword out, making Grimmjow weary. "However, that same slaughter in the name of a great cause…" In a blink of an eye Grimmjow's left arm was chopped off. "…is justice."

Grimmjow's pained screams echoed throughout the room, but it was enough distraction to let Kaname burn Grimmjow's arm into ashes. "Hado #54: Haien!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You bastard…! My arm…!" Hatred was clearly written in his face. He wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard that cut his arm off. And so he tried, running towards Kaname with his hand on his sword's hilt. "I'll kill you!"

You just as he was about to pull his sword all the way out, Aizen's voce stopped him. "Stop, Grimmjow. If you were to attack Tousen here I would no longer have any reason to pardon you."

Aizen's threat hung in the air, obviously warning Grimmjow of his future death if he didn't listen.

Grimmjow seemed to hesitate but just looking at Aizen's eyes made him think twice. His teeth clench in anger but he put sword away and began to walk away. Leaving a silent promise of revenge.

Once Grimmjow was gone, Aizen's sole attention was on Kagome. "Now tell me Kagome, what took you so long in bringing him back?"

She gave him a small bow. "Forgive me Captain Aizen but I merely wanted to observe on the boy's progress and the only way to do that is to see him in action."

"Oh? And what did you learn?" Hearing his question, she straightened back up and looked at him in the eyes.

"The boy is strong but not strong enough to be a challenge. His hallow is coming out faster than I expected and by the looks of it, the boy isn't liking it very much."

"So he is afraid." It was not a question but Kagome still answered. "Yes, his human emotions keep holding him back and one day will get him killed."

"Hmm…is that all Kagome?" He looked at her, daring her to lie to him. Which she did. "Yes."

It became quiet all of a sudden, Kaname stood to the side being his usual quiet self. Aizen's eyes bore into her very own searching for something but by the looks of it he found nothing. "Very well then, you are dismissed." He waved his hand at her, shooing her out the door. She wanted to growl at the way he just told her to leave like she was some sort of dog but growling would really make it worse. With those thoughts in mind she took her leave.

Once out the doors, she allowed herself to relax and let out a deep sigh. Deciding it was time to take a really long and relaxing bath, she decided to go to her room but not a couple of steps later she was pulled into what she could call a 'pest' hug.

"Kagome-chan! Where have ya been. I was so lonely an' bored wit'out ya." She could practically see the big huge smirk on his face as he whined on and on about his supposed lonely day. For goodness sake, she was only gone for half a day!

"Damn it Gin! Would you stop it with these hugs! I'm starting get really annoyed and I don't think you want a redo of what happened last time." She felt him stiffen a little but then relaxed again, not letting her go. Tick marks began to appear all over her head, her hands fisted up wanting to punch the idiot's face really bad, and for some reason she felt like saying the word 'sit' but that really did not make sense.

Sensing his impending doom, Gin finally decided to let her go. He really loved to make her mad, not only did it make her forget but it also made her look hot. The way her face flushed red in frustration and how her chest heaved up in down whenever she ran out of breath from yelling his ears out. Maybe Kagome was right, he is a pervert.

He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when he realized that Kagome was no longer next to him but was a distance away. He followed her, not wanting to be bored all over again. "So where we goin' Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's steps came to a sudden halt, making him stop as well. He looked over her shoulder trying to see what the problem was. Not a second later, she exploded. "**We** are not going anywhere!** I** am going to my room and take the long awaited shower that **you** will not interrupt! Is that understood Gin?!"

All Gin could do was nod his head and watch as she huffed and began to walk away. Just as she turned the corner his grinned widened even more if possible. "She never said I couldn't watch." With that in mind, he skipped away.

* * *

***beep*** ***beep***

***beep*** ***beep***

He suddenly stopped what he was doing when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" A female voice spoke up behind him.

"Quit playing games Matsumoto."

Rangiku had the decency to look surprised. "Oh! Cap'n's good! He got it on the first try!"

Toushiro pulled away from her. "I can't imagine anyone getting it wrong."

"What 'cha doin'? In this world, kids in uniforms have to go to school."

"The report." Was Toushiro's simple answer, a little peeved that he got interrupted.

Rangiku got excited at what he said. "Did you say 'thanks to the limit release it was a piece of cake?'"

"That gang was trash."

All of a sudden the atmosphere became serious. "They weren't Vasto Lorde. I'm afraid they weren't even Adjuchas. We can't even defeat Gillians without the limiter release. That is the strength of the Arrancar."

Rangiku's mood went downward at his words. "Captain…"

"For now all we can do is wait and see what Soul Society will do next." Toushiro went on to tell her, not hearing her call for his attention.

"Captain…what did you tell them about Kagome?"

At her words, Toushiro's whole body stiffened up, not expecting her to say that name. He turned away from Rangiku and answered her question. "I told them what we saw. Higurashi was seen leaving the scene with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Kaname Tousen. That is all."

"_My reason is simple…power."_

Just the simple memory of her saying those words hurt.

"_Friends only hold you back…" In an instant she was gone and the next she standing right beside him, her lips only inches away from his ear. "You were holding me back."_

His fist clenched tightly enough to draw blood. She blames him for holding her back, for leaving Soul Society. Was it really his fault? He just didn't know anymore. Maybe if he paid more attention to her actions he would have realized that something was wrong and could have stopped it before it happened, but he didn't.

"Captain, you haven't spoken about her ever since she left. I know it's not my place to talk but I don't think it's healthy for you to hide everything from us and yourself." She knew exactly how he felt, they are both in the same position. The people they cared for betrayed them and now they are in a battle that either one could get killed. But unlike her captain, she let all her feelings out with Kira and allowed the alcohol to do the rest. Yeah it might not be the best way but at least she didn't keep the sadness inside and let it eat her out.

"Matsumoto…if you had to fight the person you love the most, what would you do? Would you kill them or would you let them kill you?"

Those words made Rangiku realize how far his pain went and it pretty much left her speechless.

* * *

**Ah, finally done with this chapter. I made it a little longer than normal because I felt like being nice. I know that the chapter ended a little bit depressing so here's something to lighten the mood up. Hope you enjoy. XD**

* * *

**Arrancar Encyclopedia **

Gin Ichimaru stood in front of the big screen, holding on to a long stick, and facing his invisible audience.

"Today's session is 'bout Kagome Higurashi."

With a puff of smoke, Kagome suddenly appeared next to Gin. She looked around confused but then turned a glare towards Gin. "What the hell is the meaning of this, Gin?"

"Mah, what do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

Her glare intensified when she saw the innocent look he gave her. "I mean, what am I doing on a show that talks about Arrancar, not Shinigami?"

Gin merely smiled and threw an arm over her shoulder. "Ah, but Kagome-chan ya are more of an Arrancar than ya believe. So, how 'bout answerin' some questions for our lovely viewers?"

Kagome seemed to hesitate for a moment but then gave up. "Hm, fine." She shrugged Gin's arm off her and prepared herself for the interview.

From out of nowhere, Gin brought out a small notebook with a pen in hand. "Al'right, first question: What is yer Zanpakuto's name?"

"Unavailable."

Gin seemed dumbfounded at her answer. "Eh! Unavailable?!"

Kagome gave him a quick glance but then turned back to inspecting her nails, which to her seemed to be more important. "My shikai has yet to be seen by the viewers so it is unavailable."

Gin didn't really know what to say so he dropped it. "Uh…okay…Next question: How do ya past the time here?"

"None of your business."

Once again, Gin felt like an idiot just asking questions with no real answers. And so that is how it went throughout the whole time. Each time he asked a question the answer would either be 'unavailable' or 'none of your business', there were even some death threats when he kept persisting. Gin didn't know on whether to be annoyed or embarrassed.

But it finally came to the last question, Gin knew it was pretty much useless by now but he still asked away. "Last Question: What is ya favorite color?"

It became quiet all of a sudden and Gin waited for the usual answer, but to his surprise it was actually different.

"Turquoise."

Gin somehow managed to trip on his own two feet, all those questions just for one simple, useless answer. Crocodile tears began to flow down his face, maybe he should just quit this job and do something else. Everyone here was just so frustrating.

"Since all we learned 'bout ya is yer favorite color, let's just watch a video on yer fight against Ichigo." He slowly got up and took out a remote, to which he pointed at the big screen behind him to turn it on.

When he turned the television on he was honestly expecting to see the small clip that he mentioned but he was quite surprised to see **that** video.

Small droplets of water were seen slowly flowing down the camera, nothing was visible yet but little by little it began to clear out. The first thing that they saw was the backside of a pair of very feminine legs. The owner of those legs was unknown but as the camera began to rise up it was starting to become obvious who it was. Gin was cursing to himself, pressing every single button on the remote, which for some reason did not seem to work. Meanwhile, the video had distanced itself enough to be able to see the back part of the person's whole bodies, which happen to be Kagome herself. Doing what? Well, she was taking her shower of course, stark naked none the less.

Gin finally gave up in trying to turn it off and instead decided to try and look confused. Useless right, but a man can always try.

In the video Kagome could be seen rubbing shampoo on her hair, scrubbing away all the grime and dirt. Once she was done, for some unknown reason she decided to turn around. Time seemed to have slowed down for Gin. Every second that passed he could begin to see the unknown and very attractive parts of her body. By now he could already see the side of her body, just a little more and he'll be able to see what he's always dreamed of. Just a few more inches more and…the screen suddenly went blank.

He gave out a cry of displeasure, not liking that the video was suddenly interrupted. He turned his head from side to side trying to figure out what just happened. As it turns out, someone had unfortunately unplugged the television. Deciding that he might as well finish watching, he walked over to the plug, but just as he was about to plug it in again his mind suddenly began to scream danger. Just as he turned his head to see what was wrong he was met with a punch to the face. His whole body went flying away, colliding with the nearest wall.

"Damn it Gin! This was the last straw! You are going to regret ever messing with me!"

Gin seemed to be a little dizzy from the punch that he suddenly received but he immediately came out of his delirious state when he heard a couple of cracks and snaps. The sight that he came to was something that would surely give a normal person a heart attack but to him it just made him feel like running.

Standing only a couple of feet away from him was Kagome holding nothing more the big huge screen that was literally nailed to the wall, not only that but it must weight a ton. All Gin could do was just sit there and try to reason with her. "Now, now Kagome-chan. Don't go actin' so rash. It was all an accident, I never meant to do it!" Gin desperately tried pleading his case, but went ignored because not a second later the tv was seen flying his way. He would have been crushed to death if wasn't for his fast thinking that he decided to use Shunpo at the last minute. In seconds he was right by the door.

"Well, we seem to have some…technical difficulties so see you next time. Bye bye." With those words he waved at his imaginary audience and disappeared out the door.

Kagome was hot on his heels. "Come back here you perverted fox! I am not done with you!"

Maybe next time Gin would think about actions…or maybe not.


End file.
